Robot In Love
by EXO Cumi
Summary: [Repost] Chanyeol wants to be a human too./ Dimasa depan, pacar itu bisa dibeli. EXO! ChanBaek! Robot!Chanyeol / WARN : RATE M


Robot In Love (CH.1)

Chanyeol want to be a human too./Di masa depan pacar itu bisa dibeli./EXO! ChanBaek! Robot!Chanyeol

2141년

Masa yang lalu, telah hilang dan berlalu. Masa kini adalah masa lalu, masa depan, adalah sekarang.

Ya itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hari hari di tahun 2141. Semuanya, segalanya, bisa dibeli dengan uang. Bahkan pacarpun bisa dibeli dengan UANG.

Bukan bukan. Bukan 'dibeli' dengan tanda kutip seperti 'itu'. Tapi, benar benar dibeli dengan UANG, seratus persen exchange seperti kalian membeli barang biasanya.

Bingung?

Baik, jadi, pada tahun 2141, pacar bisa dibeli dengan uang, maksudnya ROBOT. Yups! Robot yang diprogram untuk memberi perhatian lebih pada satu orang. Bahkan kalian tahu? Robot di era 2141 bisa melakukan hubungan sex dengan pemiliknya. Tubuh dan gerak mereka tidak kaku, seperti robot robot yang dibuat di tahun 2014. Mereka benar benar seperti manusia biasa yang normal dengan jarang orang mengenali mereka sebagai robot.

Bingung mengapa orang 'awam' jarang bahkan tidak menganali robot ini? Ya tentu saja. Robot seperti ini, hanya diproduksi oleh negara Korea Selatan, yang dipasarkan lewat 'black market' dengan nama "The Boyfriend Store". Dan jangan lupakan harganya yang pasti hanya cocok untuk yang berkantung tebal.

Untuk mendaftar menjadi anggota black market saja sudah harus merogoh kocek yang dalam. Belum lagi harga robot yang satu ini sungguh fantastis, hanpir mencapai US$100.000. Jika robot robot lainnya yang di jual di toko biasa (p.s:pada tahun 2141 menjual robot itu adalah hal biasa, dan memiliki robot sudah bisa digolongkan menjadi 'kebutuhan primer' manusia pada saat itu) hanya sekitar US$100 maka robot yang satu ini harganya berkali kali lipat.

Biar kujelaskan tentang robot ini. Robot yang mirip manusia ini, lebih sering disebut dengan "BF-048'12". Robot ini, pasti dibeli oleh kalangan kalangan berkantong 'Suho' iya oke, maksudnya berkantong tebal, kebanyakan dijadikan pasangan hidup.

BF-048'12 ini diciptakan dari 60% tubuh manusia asli. Maksudnya, ia memiliki sendi sendi yang sama seperti manusia biasa, bedanya terbuat dari bahan seperti campuran besi, alumunium, baja dan lain lain, lalu diproses agar menjadi anti karat. BF-048'12, juga memiliki otak. Otak yang berasal dari gabungan otak manusia asli, yang baru meninggal, dan digabungkan dengan yang buatan.

Robot jenis ini, juga memiliki sel darah putih dan merah, yang tentu saja darah asli yang benar benar dialirkan dalam tubuh robot ini. Organ organnya adalah organ organ asli manusia, sebagian besar, hanya organ yang memang masih dapat berfungsi ketika orang sudah meninggal yang digunakan (hey, tentusaja! Mereka menggunakan organ orang yang baru meninggal!) dan lainnya, seperti jantung, adalah buatan dari bahan yang sangat elastis, dan diberi pompa dalamnya, agar dapat memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh.

BF-048'12, juga diprogram untuk dapat mengenali sensasi 'klimaks' saat bercinta. BF-048'12 juga dapat menghasilkan sperma yang adalah buatan, tetapi dapat membuahi sel telur. Dan jika anak dari hasil pembuahan robot ini lahir, anak itu akan cenderung jenius. Tubuh mereka tetap seperti orang normal pada umumnya.

Semua itu diatur dalam program yang tertanam dalam otak robot seri BF-048'12. Mereka juga tidak memerlukan re-carge, hanya perlu beristirahat dan mereka akan mendapatkan energinya kembali. Mereka juga makan makanan biasa, sebagai carger dalam tubuh sebagai bahan bakar. Sangat luar biasa hebat bukan?

Kekurangan yang banyak dikomplain customer adalah; apakah mereka ini mejadi semacam sex partner? Apakah jika menikah dengan robot itu legal? Ya kasusnya, banyak dari pemilik robot yang jatuh hati pada robot miliknya sendiri. Yah, tentu saja perusahaan tak berani buka suara, mereka juga tak mengira bukan, jika customer mereka akan jatuh cinta dengan robot buatan mereka itu? Ckh, ayolah.

Ya, hal itu juga terjadi pada seorang namja mungil yang membeli (atau dibelikan oleh ayahnya, Suho lebih tepatnya) sebuah robot BF-048'12. Bukan, bukan yang biasa, robot yang satu ini adalah yang terbaik dan tersempurna. Bahakan wajahnha jauh lebih tampan dari robot robot BF-048'12 yang lain.

Robot ini, memiliki semua data yang pada umumnya manusia normal miliki. Seperti akta kelahiran, dan tanda penganal dan lain lain. Nomor serinya bukan BF-048'12, tetapi hanya ada satu dan satu satunya, robot ciptaan terbaik milik The Boyfriend Store, CY-1127'92.

Robot ini jelas jauh lebih baik. 20% dari rangka tubuhnya adalah tulang asli (yang tentu saja didapatkan dari mayat manusia muda), dapat mengalami penuaan, dan lain lain, seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Tetapi, seperti yang diketahui, tentu saja robot tak memiliki perasaan, tetapi Byun Baekhyun (pemilik CY-1127'92) masih belum yakin akan hal itu. Ah iya, Baekhyun juga menamai CY-1127'92 dengan nama Park Chanyeol.

Ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol itu berbeda, semua hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol itu berbeda dengan yang BF-048'12 yang lain pada pemiliknya. Meskipun Baekhyun tau, jika Chanyeol telah diproses dengan sangat sempurna, dan ia sangat jenius juga.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka berkuliah di XOXO University of art. Mengambil jurusan yang sama, yaitu acting. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu, jika Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari BF-048'12 yang merupakan edisi spesial, dengan nama CY-1127'92.

Chanyeol banyak menjadi sorotan di XOXO Unv. Tetapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Sejak pertamakali masuk, mereka sudah mengakui bahwa mereka sedang dalam hubungan spesial.

Semua siswa di XOXOunofrt tidak ada yang mengetahui atau mengenali Chanyeol yg sebenarnya adalah robot. Kebanyakan siswi di sana juga membenci Baekhyun, karena menurut mereka Baekhyun telah merebut oppa mereka.

Oh God! Bahkan hidup Chanyeol 100% milik Baekhyun. Ayolah! Baekhyun yang membelinya; CY-1127'92 a.k.a Park Chanyeol.

Di XOXOunofrt, Baekhyun hanya memiliki 4 teman lainnya, selain Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, kerena semua orang membecinya dengan alasan sebelumnnya. Dan Baekhyun juga tidak menampakkan betapa kayanya dia.

SKIP TIME

Baekhyun POV

BRUKK BRUKKK..

BUGH.

Ugh. Lagi lagi, siswa/i di sini melakukan hal ini lagi. Sebenarnya, aku tak begitu mengerti di sebelah mana letak kesalahanku itu. Mereka selalu mengatakan jika aku merebut 'idola' mereka, tentu saja Park Chanyeol, atau CY-1127'92. Mereka tak pernah tahu jika idola mereka itu adalah seorang robot.

Ah, kita belum berkenalan, bukan? Baik, namaku Kim Baekhyun. Anak dari seorang pengusaha paling sukses di Asia, Kim JoonMyeon. Dia appaku. Eomma ku, Kim KyungSoo adalah seorang designer paling terkenal di dunia. Dia juga merangkap sebagai seorang chef yang harga masakannya sepiring sekitar US$1000. Kekekeke, bahkan aku memakan masakan eommaku tiap hari.

Walaupun mereka sangat sibuk, jangan harap mereka melupakan waktu berkumpul keluarga. Walaupun terkadang kami tidak bisa berkumpul bersama, tetapi setidaknya tak seperti teman temanku sewaktu Senior High School dulu, yang bahkan hanya satu sampai dua tahun sekali bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan kepala menunduk, mencoba untuk melenyapkan umpatan umpatan kasar tiap mahasiswa yang aku lewati. Masuk terus ke dalam lorong yang sebenarnya tidak gelap, tetapi karena setiap umpatan umpatan dan pandangan sinis tiap orang di sini, membuat semua terasa gelap dan mengerikan.

Saat aku masih berjalan dan menunduk, aku melihat sepasang sepatu berwarna kuning cerah yang aku kenali; dia Park Chanyeol. Umpatan umpatan dan pandangan sinis tiap orang padaku, mulai memudar dan aura kegelapan di sekitarku juga mulai memudar, seiring semakin dekatnya Chanyeol padaku.

Mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum, kala sosok Chanyeol berada tepat di hadapanku, mengabaikan tatapan tatapan iri, sinis, dan tak suka dari orang orang di sekelilingku. Dari jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat ini, aku bisa melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sempurna. Entahlah, tetapi aku benar benar meragukan appa yang mengatakan jika Chanyeol adalah robot mahal yang dibelinya di black market. Dia benar benar seperti manusia normal.

"Annyeong je Baekgwiyeowo." Panggilnya.

"Annyeong Channie." Balasku sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, dan menciumku. Hahhh... Entahlah, setiap kami bertemu, dia selalu melakukan hal ini. Bahkan aku tak menyuruhnya.

CHU

Hey! Jangan berfikir kami akan berperang lidah! 'Bukan disini' tempatnya! Bahkan seluruh mahasiswa masih menatap kami -lebih tepatnya aku- dengan tak suka.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian ia merangkul pinggangku dan mengajakku berjalan jalan dengan tangan kekarnya -entahlah, dia robot, tetapi lagi lagi sangat mirip dengan manusia, dia berolah raga, dan dia memiliki otot otot yang kuat- yang masih melingkar di pinggangku.

Baekhyun POV End

Author POV

OTHER SIDE

Kediaman keluarga Kim...

"Yeobo..." Panggil Kyungsoo

"Hmm, wae?" Jawab Joonmyeon

"Aku rasa, keputusanmu untuk membelikan Baekhyun sebuah robot untuk menjadi kekasihnya itu salah..." Ujarnya. Joonmyeon memandang istrinya dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Tidak. Aku yakin keputusanku ini benar. Baekhyun pasti aman dengan Chanyeol yang pasti seratus persen menjaganya." Jawab Joonmyeon dengan masih tersenyum.

"Hahhh... Aku tahu dunia ini kejam. Sulit mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang benar. Tetapi Joonie, jika suatu saat terjadi hal hal yang tidak disengaja; seperti Chanyeol yang ter-reset?" Ungkap Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir. Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut. Ia mengetahui ke-khawatiran Kyungsoo jika ia telah memanggilnya dengan 'Joonie'.

"Itu tidak mungkin sayang. Channie itu 'special'..." Ujar Joonmyeon misterius, sambil memeluk istrinya, dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika dijelaskanpun, kau tak akan mengarti..."

"Hah? Ayolah Myeonie beritahu aku..."

"Kau akan tahu, tetapi nanti sayang."

TBC

Review? Next chap review min 20 :) thx


End file.
